


We Should Get A Boat

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: A one-shot from Tumblr with the prompts: Swim & BoatThe losers take a trip on Ben's boat, but Richie is annoying the group, including Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	We Should Get A Boat

“I can’t believe you actually have a boat, dude!” Richie's Hawaiian shirt hung open, the wind making it flap gently, revealing his pale skin and hairy chest which has normally hidden away. His large sunglasses were pushed up his nose as he grinned at his friends who were all lying or sitting on various parts of Ben’s rocking boat. Richie was stood up, stretching his arms in the sun. Eddie, who was lying down but propped himself up on his elbows, couldn’t help but look up and smiled at his boyfriend.

“It is pretty cool.” Ben said while taking a sip of beer, Beverly leaning on his shoulder. She smiled as she tapped her foot to the quiet music that was playing on the radio.

“We should totally get a boat, Eddie spaghetti!” Richie was looking down at Eddie, making his glasses fall down his nose slightly. Eddie could see dark Richie’s eyes, which would always make Eddie swoon.

“Not a chance, you know how dangerous these things are?” Eddie groaned.

“But your on Ben’s boat!” Richie whined, grabbing another beer from the cool box. 

“Yeah, I know.” Eddie smiled. “But if you own it, that means you will want to drive it which means the danger goes up by 100000%” Richie suddenly lept over to Eddie, putting his feet on either side of Eddie’s body. 

“You’re mean.” Richie said while taking off his sunglasses to clean them on his shirt. 

“And you’re an idiot,” Eddie laughed, “What’s your point, Tozier?” Richie began to make groaning noises.

“Fine, but at least come swimming with me.”

“Not a chance!” Eddie yelled. All his friend’s watched them argue with smiles on their faces.

“Why not?” Richie yelled back, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

“We’re literally in the middle of nowhere, we don’t know how deep it is, there could be sharks…”

“Sharks?” Richie laughed.

“I don’t know!” Eddie said, “but I’m not swimming.”

Richie looked down at Eddie with chaos in his eyes. Eddie glared at him behind his sunglasses. Richie suddenly started stamping his feet, and swaying his body, giving him enough momentum to rock the boat, left to right. The rest of the losers began yelling, grabbing onto parts of the small boat.

“Jesus Richie!” Eddie shouted, trying to grab onto his ankles. “Fine, I’ll go swimming with you.” Richie grinned widely whilst putting his arms out to balance himself. Eddie shuffled up, reaching his hand up to make Richie pull him up. They both walked to the edge of the back of the boat. Richie yanked his shirt and sunglasses off, throwing them near Mike who was trying to peacefully read his book, but just kept looking up to roll his eyes at the two men. 

“Right!” Richie said while clasping his hands together, staring down at the water. “I think you should totally jump in.” 

“No way, Rich. It’s gonna be freezing.” Eddie said while pulling his remaining clothes off, so he was stood there in his swimming trunks. 

“But you’re so little! I want to see if you even make a splash!” Richie laughed, shutting his eyes as he did so. Eddie looked around at the others and they all nodded in agreement. Eddie quickly shoved Richie off the side of the boat, making Richie comically swing his arms about before falling into the water with a huge splash. Eddie put his hands on his hips as he looked down into the water at Richie coming to the surface, rubbing the water out of his eyes and pushing his hair back.

“You dick!” Richie yelled up. Edie quickly laughed before cannonballing into the water next to Richie. The water was cold and went up Eddie’s nose. He came to the surface with a shudder but quickly grabbed onto Richie’s shoulders. Once Eddie opened his eyes, he saw Richie smiled at him with gentle eyes. Eddie leant forward and placed a light kiss on Richie’s lips. It tasted salty, but Richie was warm compared to the water. Eddie wrapped his body around Richie’s and they floated together. 

“I still think you’re an idiot.” Eddie muttered. 

“But I’m your idiot.”


End file.
